


3 in the morning

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Dads, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: I keep imagining little scenes of what would happen if the Ineffable Husbands decided to procreate.I couldn't keep such a thing to myself.Mini-fluff.





	3 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I would have made this into a cartoon, but I can't draw for toffee.

Baby: (Cries at 3am)

Crowley: It's your turn.

Aziraphale: I'm fairly certain it's yours.

Crowley: I'm a reptile, I can't lactate.

Aziraphale: You could always miracle up a bottle.

Crowley: Do you really want our daughter fed on the power of darkness?

Aziraphale: All right, it's my turn. But in the morning I'm stocking up on holy milk so you can do it tomorrow night.

Crowley: ...

Aziraphale: ...

Crowley: Fine.


End file.
